Dead: Nathan's early Repossession Days
by DeadMissMarni
Summary: A kind of prequel to Repo! The Genetic Opera. Nathan Wallace enjoys his life and his job. That is, until he meets a mysterious actress... Rated M for gore and coarse language in later chapters. Note: this was started BEFORE I saw the film...
1. Parts 1, 2 and 3

1.

The man stood over his sleeping masterpiece. He wanted to make sure he had the image in his mind forever. The perfect blonde hair framed by blood; the frozen look of terror; the gaping hole in the chest. He couldn't have been more proud of his first assignment. It seemed too perfect to be real, but he knew that he had done it. He carefully reached into that hole to extract his prize: a lung. He put it in the container for transportation, and called for the cleaning crew. He cast one more glance at the artwork he had made, thinking that it would only get more interesting.

Nathan Wallace just didn't know how interesting his life would become...

2.

He was told that his next assignment would be trickier, because the victim had a daughter. The victim was an elderly man who had purchased a new heart, left lung, right kidney and (for some strange reason) left big toe. The only other information that was given to him was the man's home address. He knew the house; he passed it every day on his way home. As he put his uniform and mask on, he concocted a plan to ensure that the daughter would not hear her father's screams. He decided that the best way would be to knock her out with Zydrate while she was still sleeping. He prepared a Zydrate gun and put it into his bag. He had never handled a case that involved a family before.

_Family is a dead concept when you're in this line of work..._ He thought as he started down the street toward his next victim.

3.

He stood over the bed with a small frown on his face. The girl was different to what he had expected. He thought that the girl would be nothing but a child, but boy was he wrong. She looked frail, but her hair was as black as the night sky and her skin was beautifully pale. _A shame for such a pretty thing to lose a loved one_ he thought, _but someone has to do the dirty work around here._ And with that, he pulled the Zydrate gun out of his bag and gave the sleeping girl a full dose.

The Repo man slowly and silently closed the door to the girl's room and made his way down the corridor to her father's study, where he could see a light. The man was inside, writing something. Better finish quickly! He said, opening the door fully to reveal his presence.

What followed was nothing he hadn't already encountered: the screams; the struggle; the torrent of blood when he cut the skin the first time. But this time seemed different. He didn't feel as happy about it as he had been in previous assignments. He felt... almost bored.

But when Nathan Wallace woke up the next morning, he couldn't shake a feeling of guilt.


	2. Parts 4, 5 and 6

4.

He was shaky as he walked down the corridor. He had never been called to an executive's office before, for any reason. But now he was on his way to see none other than Rottissimo "Rotti" Largo, founder and corporate owner of GeneCo. _Why would he want to see me, of all people?_ He wondered as he reached the doors to the founder's office.

Two Henchgirls were waiting outside. Nathan W? One of them asked. He noticed that the two girls looked exactly alike; from their clothes to their hair. Even their eye colour was the same. He nodded to the girl that spoke, and she opened the door.

He stepped into the enormous office that could only ever belong to Rotti Largo. It was not furnished the way he expected and there was nothing that took a great interest to him. The only thing that made him stare was a screen that covered the entire wall behind the mound of papers that (Nathan guessed) covered his desk. There was nothing but a blank blue screen, and its eerie light was the only thing lighting the room.

Nathan began to search for a light switch, when he heard a cough behind him...

5.

Rottissimo Largo stood in the doorway. His presence was intimidating, despite the fact that he was slightly shorter than Nathan. He crossed the room to his desk, his steps strong and firm. When he reached his desk, he turned to Nathan. _You are probably wondering why I called you here._ He said, and before Nathan could respond he continued: _I called you here for two reasons._

One: You have shown a great talent in repossessing organs. You have worked here only a month, and already you have retrieved more useable organs than most can in a year. He stared at his employer, not quite sure about how to react to the amazing compliment that was just given to him. Rotti moved behind his desk, moved a large pile of forms and sat down. Nathan remained fixed to the place where Rotti found him.

_The second reason, however, is not for praise. Do you remember the assignment given to you three days ago?_

I recall having performed three assignments that night sir. Could you please elaborate more? He was afraid about how his employer would respond.

_One of those assignments was an elderly man. He had a heart, left lung, right kidney and left big toe for repossession._ His voice remained calm, but he looked slightly annoyed.

_Oh, that one._ He thought. Yes, I remember now. He had a daughter. What is the matter? He paused for a moment, and then a frightening thought arose. I didn't kill her too, did I?

_No. You failed to do the most crucial thing when it comes to repossession: You failed to call for the cleaning crew..._

6.

The cleaning crew? I don't understand. He was confused, but apprehensive.

_It's very easy to understand_ Rotti was trying to remain calm, but he was starting to break. _You didn't call the cleaning crew, so his body wasn't removed. The next morning, his daughter found it._ Nathan understood his mistake now.

_She's not dead. She is in the mental wing of the hospital._ Another wave of guilt came over him; he had driven a poor young woman insane by failing to perform one small task. His guilt must have shown, because Rotti calmed down a little. _It's ok. She is under constant surveillance, which means she won't have a chance to commit suicide. It could have been a lot worse._

How could it possibly be worse? Nathan said, becoming angry himself. The girl is in a mental institution, driven to insanity by my hand; and you're saying that it could be worse? How?

_She could have killed herself._ Rotti said, calmly. _If she had killed herself, then you would not only have lost your job; you would have been charged with her murder, even though you didn't physically kill her. You are very lucky that this is not the case. I urge you to be more careful in the future; not only for your sake, but for the company's as well. You are a fine Repo Man, and it would be a great shame to lose you._ Rotti stood up and held out his hand.

_It has been a pleasure to speak with you, and I hope that you will take my comments seriously; especially the compliments._ Nathan crossed the room to shake Rotti's hand. _Good day to you._

Good day He replied, leaving that enormous office; resolved to never fail his employer again.


	3. Parts 7, 8 and 9

7.

Boredom surged through his mind. It was only midday and yet he had already done everything he needed to: he had cleaned the stacks of paperwork from his tiny desk; he had washed the dishes from the previous evening; and he had gone for a run, something he wouldn't normally do.

_I need to do something!_ He thought, sitting in his kitchen. He grabbed the newspaper from the table. The girl was on the front page, again. He frowned as he turned the pages of the newspaper. News of death and destruction were everywhere, but it had never bothered him before. He kept turning the pages until he reached a page which contained a small cryptic crossword.

A four letter word for... Calcium Oxide seen a mile off? That problem left him stumped, so he turned the page again. The next page was an advertisement for a play: Macbeth by a Mr. William Shakespeare. _Never heard of him... could be worth a look though..._

8.

He stood outside the theatre. Macbeth sounded like his kind of show, despite the fact that he didn't believe in witches. The idea of killing someone to make their way up in the world intrigued him; after all, it was kind of like his position in GeneCo. He was killing people to gain a position in the Organ Repossession trade. Looking at the poster, he took a careful note of all of the pictures. The central figure of the poster (he could only guess that it was Macbeth) looked like a man who was long overdue for repossession; he recognised the face.

One please. He said to the front of house. He collected his ticket and entered the theatre.

The play itself bored him; he fidgeted in his seat when there was no sign of death on the stage. But the woman who played Lady Macbeth intrigued him. Never had he heard a more convincing performance from a woman as young as she was. He had heard that actors were middle aged; but this woman looked to be about his age.

"Come, you spirits  
that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here  
and fill me from the crown to the toe top-full  
of direst cruelty!

Come to my woman's breasts  
And take my milk for gall, you murdering ministers,  
Wherever in your sightless substances  
You wait on nature's mischief. Come, thick night,  
And pall thee in the dunnest smoke of hell,  
That my keen knife see not the wound it makes,  
Nor heaven peep through the blanket of the dark  
To cry, 'Hold, hold!' "

That speech; that exclamation of evil intention from the character that he believed to be more than a mere portrayal plagued Nathan's dreams that night. _Let that Lady Macbeth guide my hand in my work..._ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_...and let me find out the name of the enchantress who played her._

9. AUTHORS NOTE

This is my disclaimer... I do not own any of the characters of Repo! The Genetic Opera

They belong to... well, whoever owns them.

I only own a copy of the soundtrack, which is completely different.

I also own my imagination... :)


	4. Parts 10, 11 and 12

10.

The sight of the blood was sickening. It just looked so... wrong. It didn't seem normal; there was just too much blood. Sure, he had done his job; but something about it didn't feel right.

The assignment was simple enough. Both of her lungs were due for Repossession, as well as her eyes; and him... he had his spine and his appendix (_strange combination_ Nathan had thought when he received the brief).

However, when he found his pair; there was something about the man that niggled at his mind. It puzzled him when the couple began to run; it troubled him as he made the first incision to take the woman's right eye, with blood steadily pouring from the eye socket; and that troubling thought scared him when he had finished extracting the man's spine, and he had turned the man around to see his now familiar face...

_It's Macbeth! And he's still alive..._

11.

His eyes were darting around as he tried to relocate his helmet; which he discarded after he killed (_i thought I killed_) both of his targets. _Heaven knows where I put it..._

Meanwhile the man that Nathan called Macbeth tried to focus his eyes on the attacker. It was hard for him to do, as he could feel his life draining away as steadily as he could feel the blood draining from the wound in his back.

With the helmet firmly placed on his head, Nathan made his way back to Macbeth. You know that I have to kill you now that I have done my job... he said, a little bit of guilt mixed in with the evilness of his alter-ego's voice. Macbeth didn't seem to notice it though; it seemed that he could do nothing but give a weak nod. _The poor, useless fool..._ But since I have some spare time, and you will die of blood loss anyway; I'm going to ask some questions.

Again, Macbeth could do nothing but nod. Nathan already knew the answers to the first few questions: he already knew the man's profession (an actor); he already knew why he was a 90-day-delinquent (the man spent all of his money on Zydrate and a wedding ring for his wife); and he already knew why he was at the alleyway where Nathan first found him (he was buying illegal Zydrate from an unknown source, with a girlfriend _that his wife knew nothing about, poor woman..._ Nathan thought)

Still, Nathan had one question that he wanted answered more than anything. He needed to know that woman's name; that Lady Macbeth that had kept him entranced for days.  
You said that you are an actor?: The man nodded.  
Been in anything lately? The man nodded feebly and slowly mouthed Macbeth  
Who were your co-stars? The man, with his last breath, managed to speak a sentence: My Lady Macbeth was my wife: Marni.

_Marni..._ Nathan thought; before he called the cleaning crew. That name, and that face both haunted him.

_Why did this not feel right...?_

12.

The nightmares were back! He always knew that they would return eventually, but he had not figured on them returning so soon. _Could that man have something to do with this?_ He wondered as he stepped into his small bathroom. Nathan stood in front of his mirror; checking for any signs of age (he never really minded ageing, he just didn't like the lines on his face) and thinking about the man.

_My Lady Macbeth was my wife: Marni_...

Nathan's thoughts turned to her, and he wondered what she would be doing. Would she be grieving for her husband? Would she be looking for his killer? Or would she be trying to move on with her life? Nathan also wondered if she actually knew about the man's affair. He tried to think about other things as he started to brush his teeth. _Nothing wrong with an early start..._ he thought as he looked at his alarm clock, which was still visible from his position in the bathroom. 4:30am? Oh well; it's good enough.

Nathan climbed into his shower and turned it on. His thoughts turned yet again to Marni; but it was not a worry that caught his attention. In fact, it was not even a bad thought. His mind simply wandered to her performance as Lady Macbeth. _It seemed a little too realistic..._

_Why would that be?_


	5. Parts 13, 14 and 15

**Sorry that it has been so long since I updated this... But I have been busy and sick (not at the same time...)**

**13.**

The theatre door was unlocked, which was not exactly a strange occurrence at 5:30am. Nathan sometimes saw performers enter the theatre at that time; he mainly ran into them on those rare occasions when an assignment took all night. There was something different this time around though... He had never heard music coming playing there before.

Nathan had never been one to follow his curiosity before; but he allowed himself to give in and see what's going on. He silently opened the door, and heard the music at a louder volume. It was the sound of a lonely piano; which tugged at his heartstrings. He closed the door behind him, when a voice began to sing. A lonely woman's voice blending perfectly with the sound of the lonely piano:

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?

He followed the sound of the voice; carefully making sure that he was out of sight. The voice was entrancing; full of emotion, and devastatingly beautiful. However, it was nothing compared to the sight that greeted him when the woman came into view.

_It's her..._

**14.**

She looked sad and exhausted, but he would know that face anywhere. Mainly because that face had haunted him from the moment he saw it. The emotion in her voice as she sang was so strong that Nathan couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt for killing her husband. Sure, the man had cheated on her; but she must have loved him so much, for her to be grieving like this.

Nathan desperately thought of a way to reveal his presence to her without scaring her senseless; but the effort was not needed because at the precise moment that he had figured out a way to show himself the fire alarm went off.

He had no idea why the alarm went off, but his instincts told him to get her and get out as soon as possible. That was when he smelled the smoke. It was coming from above... and sure enough; when he looked up, he could see the bright orange flames through the soon-to-be-destroyed floorboards.

Nathan turned his attention back to her. She was still sitting at the piano, looking up at the ceiling. He was certain that she could see the flames too; but she seemed fixed to the spot...

**15.**

He feared that she actually wanted to be engulfed in the fire that was steadily spreading through the small theatre. He realised that this was probably his fault, and it hurt him more than anything. He knew that she was wanting to die, but he just couldn't let that happen. _I have to do something. I won't let her die! I'm going to help, and be a hero!_ Sure, he sounded childish (even to himself), but he had never been as sure about anything (except his work).

He ran to her, and reached her just as the ceiling was about to cave in. Excuse me miss, but you do realise that there is a fire going on; and it will destroy the entire building soon? It will kill you if you stay.

He cursed himself for his lack of tact. If he wanted to get her out of there, he needed to be nicer than that. However, she didn't seem to notice the tactlessness of his speech; in fact, she didn't notice him at all. She just sat still, looking directly ahead of her.

Miss? We must get out of here.

"I'm no miss..."


	6. Parts 16, 17 and 18

**16.**

"Just leave me here!"

Nathan could hear the sounds of heartbreak in her voice. He realised that she thought that there was nothing left for her, and he secretly wished that he could be someone in her life. However, it seemed to be a kind of a mute point when she wanted to end her life in the fire. I can't do that. I won't leave a helpless person here to die!

She looked up at him, and he saw her eyes up close. They were large and a clear blue colour, slightly glazed over by tears. _If I wasn't in love before..._ He thought to himself _I am now._ She seemed so helpless and small, but she also seemed resolved to die. "I deserve to die. You have no idea what I have done..."

I believe that it is none of my concern, but you need to forgive yourself. She still didn't want to move. _Strong and stubborn. I could get used to that!_ Suddenly, the ceiling began to make a loud groaning noise. _It's going to cave in! Yet she doesn't want to leave. She wants to die..._ He really felt that there was no other option. He turned away from her.

Maybe you should die. Maybe you did do something horrible. Maybe the moon is the centre of the universe, not the sun.

"What are you playing at?"

I'm just saying maybe. Well, I have a maybe of my own: Maybe you have no choice but to get out of here.

"And how exactly do you figure that?" Nathan turned back to her, picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the theatre; just before the roof finally caved in. He carried her over to the other side of the street before he put her down. He could see that she was angry with him, and he couldn't really blame her.

Here is one more maybe for you miss: Maybe whatever you did could be erased... After he said that, he pulled out his phone to call a fire brigade.

**17.**

Nearly a month had passed since he had saved her from the fire. He hadn't seen her since that morning, but it didn't mean that he hadn't thought of her. In fact, he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. It was so bad that he had even apologised to a random victim, just before he ripped her intestines out.

If ever he had loved anything in this world, he loved her! He desperately wanted to tell her that; he even had a speech that he had rehearsed:

_Marni, I have seen you before... I mean, before the fire. I have seen you perform, and I must say that you are absolutely amazing. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I know that I may seem out of line in saying this, but I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about how much I love you!_

He just wasn't sure about how to tell her, or how to find her. It was as if she had completely disappeared after the fire. Maybe she did kill herself... Nathan thought aloud.

"Maybe she's been looking for you for almost a month..." Came a voice from the doorway.

**18.**

He looked up, and he was shocked and astounded to see the incredible sight that greeted him. It was her, looking more stunning than he remembered. She had a small smile on her face and she was holding a small blue box.

"In all honesty sir; you have been almost impossible to find." She crossed over to him and held out the box. "I never had a chance to thank you for... Are you alright?"

Nathan was still astounded to see that she was here. He was extremely surprised to hear that she had actually been looking for him. He was staring at her as if she were a figment of his imagination, but he knew that she was actually there. That fact made him both unbelievably happy and incredibly nervous. He noticed her concerned looked and managed to stammer h-h-hello.

She moved toward the table and placed the box in front of him. She stared into his eyes as she tried to figure out the cause of his strange behaviour. She then sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Are you sick? Because if you are, you really shouldn't be working..."

N-No. I'm fine. He said, trying to keep calm; I'm just surprised to see you, that's all. His voice sounded calm, but his heart was racing. _The speech! Remember the speech!_ He tried his hardest to remember, but not a word of it came back to him. It was completely gone. _Oh, fuck!_

Marni spoke up again; "Well, I never had a chance to thank you for saving me. You know, from the fire at the theatre. You found me at my lowest point.  
You see, I lost my husband a few days before the fire."

You were grieving for him?

"No... I really wasn't. You see, my husband and I were acting partners for a few years. We were inseparable... most of the time." Nathan's heart jerked painfully. _She knew about the affair..._

"I never really realised what was going on until we started to rehearse for Macbeth. He suddenly started to spend way too much time with the three witches. I mean, the dialogue between them is important, and I understand that; but we had dialogue to rehearse too, and he never had the time. Or rather, he never made the time!" Tears were starting to glisten in her eyes.

"I had guessed what was going on, but I refused to believe it. But then; on the final night of performances, I came home from the cast party to find him in bed already." She began to cry, and the tears were at full flow. "He wasn't in bed alone, oh no. He was with ALL THREE WITCHES!"


	7. Parts 19, 20 and 21

**19.**

Marni looked so small and sad sitting in that chair, and at that precise moment; Nathan made a resolution. _No matter what, I will look after you. I won't even care if you love me or not._ He was resolved to never see her cry like that again. As she sat there sobbing, he reached out to touch her hand. From what he saw, she didn't seem to react to the contact; but the feel of her hand in his sent shivers down his spine. He tried to hide the fact from her, but it could be deemed impossible.

She looked up at him when she felt the small shake that came from his hand. Tears were still glistening in her eyes, but she stopped sobbing. She gave him a puzzled look, which was slightly veiled by the tears. _It's now or never!_ Nathan thought.

Whoever this man was, he was a jerk. He was a fool to fail to see the beauty that was right in front of his face. He chose three talentless bimbos over one incredible young woman. Nathan decided to leave out the fourth woman (the one that he had found when he repossessed her husband), she had been through enough.

"You really think that I am talented?" Nathan nodded. "How?"

_FUCK! Remember the speech you dick!_ His mind became a hopeless jumble, and his heart was running at a mile a minute; which was not helping much at all. He tried his hardest to remain clam and composed, but he knew that he was failing miserably. _If you can't remember the speech (you IDIOT), just speak from the heart and tell the truth._

I actually saw Macbeth. I was completely mesmerised by your performance. I also heard you singing, just before the fire in the theatre. You have an amazing singing voice, you are a spectacular actress, and you are the most enchanting woman that I have ever met.

The tears were fading from Marni's face, and the frown that had wrenched Nathan's heart was now replaced by a small smile. "Thank you sir. That's very Swe..." She stopped speaking. Her face turned pale and she started to hyperventilate. However, Nathan's mind was in a totally different world; he didn't notice. He was in his own little dream world, where he finally had the courage to say the three words that he desperately wanted to say.

I love you.

He looked at her, wanting to catch her reaction. But there was no reaction. She hadn't heard any of the three words. She had passed out just before he said it.

**20.**

Rotti Largo sat at his desk, shuffling through a stack of organ payment forms. As he shuffled he concentrated on the man he was looking for: a man named Allen Paisley, who was now four days overdue for spleen repossession (ninety-four days delinquent). He had just found the man's form when he heard shouting coming from just outside his door.

"Sir, I cannot let you see him, he is too busy!" - This voice belonged to his secretary.

I don't care if he is busy! It is of the utmost importance that I see him! – This voice was a man's voice. Rotti was sure that he knew it, but he could not remember exactly who it belonged to.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must have an appointment."

You don't understand young lady. I MUST SEE HIM!

Rotti was hesitant about opening the door. The man sounded like he wanted to kill someone… him. The man also sounded like he could achieve that goal.

"I'm sorry Dr. Wallace… You can't see him now. However, I can make an appointment for you to see him in an hour."

'Dr. Wallace…' Rotti thought, and then it hit him… 'Nathan!' He quickly reached for his intercom button. _It's alright Miss Gilby, I have finished a small amount of business and my next appointment is not for ten minutes. I can see whoever it is you are yelling at._Rotti took his hand away from the intercom button.

The door to the office swung open gently open gently, and the secretary entered; her face red with embarrassment. Nathan followed closely behind her. Rotti gave a smile to his secretary. _Miss Gilby, I think that it would be wise not to raise you voice in the future. Otherwise you will be held responsible for any consequences that I face. Now, if you will be so kind to apologize to Dr. Wallace._

Miss Gilby gave a quiet apology to Nathan, who also gave an apology. 'He really didn't need to do that…' He thought, as Miss Gilby left the room, closing the door behind her silently.

Thank you for allowing me to see you sir...

**21.**

Nathan stood before his employer, feeling very uncomfortable. He had sworn to himself that he would never find himself in his employer's office again. However, Marni needed help, and Rotti was the only person who could provide the help that she needed.

_What is it you need Dr. Wallace?_ Rotti seemed a little annoyed at first, but his look changed into one of concern when he saw the distressed look on Nathan's own face.

Sir, I know that it not my place to ask for anything; let alone what I am about to ask. However, my desperation is so great that you are the only person that I could speak to.

You see, sir a friend of mine needs your help. She is extremely ill; so much so that she has been placed in the ICU at the hospital. They say that she does not have long to live. She needs some sort of help, and you are the only one I know who has the power to help her.

_And how do you expect me to help?_ Rotti asked. Nathan grew extremely nervous at this point. He was unsure about how to ask for funding to find a cure for Marni. After all, he was listed as a Night Surgeon on the payroll; not a full fledged doctor. _Maybe…Marni could ask him for me. She can persuade him that I could do it. She is a great actress._

I think that she would be a better candidate to answer that question for you sir; that is, if you could possibly find the time to see her.

Rotti was hesitant about leaving the office to see a patient; but the look of distress and desperation on Nathan's face made him resolute. 'There are two choices here…' Rotti thought; 'One: My best Repo Man has found himself a girlfriend, and he genuinely wants to help her. That would be a good thing for him. Two: he is a great actor, and he really wants to kill me. That would be… not so good.'

Rotti knew which choice was that right one.

_Miss Gilby, cancel my next appointment… I'm going to visit a patient._


	8. Parts 22, 23 and 24

**22.**

The ICU was a cold place. It was harshly lit with a bright white light. It was here where Marni finally awoke, drenched in a pool of cold sweat. She felt disoriented and was quite unsure about how she wound up there.

Her mind was reeling with questions: where was she; how did she get there… the usual questions. However, she also wondered where Nathan was, and how he came into the equation. Did he bring her here? Was he the one that made her sick? Or was there an accident? Finally, she moved past that to contemplate all of the possible things that he had said before she blacked out.

She tried to remember all of the details of her conversation with Nathan when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" The door opened to reveal two genterns, escorting a middle aged man. The genterns both had smiles on their faces, but the man seemed cold. He crossed to her bed and sat on the chair beside her, while the genterns went about checking her medical chart.

_You are Marni… am I right?_ He saw the look of confusion on her face, and continued. _I am Rottissimo Largo. You are the friend of one of my employees._

"You are Nathan's Boss?" She asked disbelievingly. Rotti simply nodded. "Why are you here?"

_Nathan sent me to see you. He is one of my finest employees, and he told me that you needed help. I told him that I would see what I could do. That is why I am here._

I would like to know what kind of assistance is needed.

Marni could not believe it. Nathan had asked the founder of Gene Co to make a personal appearance, to ask if he could help her. However, she did not know if there was a way to cure the disease that she carried.

She gave Rotti a smile. "I don't know exactly. I have a blood condition that I inherited from my mother. I don't know a lot about it."

_I see. _Rotti said. He gave a slight sigh. He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. _If you need assistance of any kind, please call me._

She looked at the business card as Rotti left; thinking of Nathan and the ways that she could thank him.

**23.**

He stayed in the foyer of the hospital when Rotti went to see her. _No awkwardness that way_ he thought. He knew that Marni would be surprised, but he wasn't sure if she would be surprised in a good way. _She may need help, but she might not want it..._

His thoughts turned to his work. _I'll work overtime as a repayment for this favour. Rotti will be pleased by the quality and quantity of my work. He WILL be repayed._

Suddenly, Rotti appeared in the foyer. _I have spoken to your friend, but she is not sure about what kind of help she needs. I shall leave that to you to find out and report back to me._ He then handed Nathan a file. _This is your next assignment. This repossession is important, as we are late with this one. We have a reputation to keep after all._ He then left; two genterns escorting him to the door.

Nathan looked at the file. The man (a Mr. Allen Paisley) would be an easy man to find, as he was frequently found in bars. _I'll do that tonight then._

_**23 (part 2.)**_

Marni was still looking at the business card when Nathan gently knocked on the door. "Come in."

Nathan entered swiftly; holding a bunch of flowers and wearing a smile. I'm so glad to see that you're awake. He placed the flowers in a vase and sat in the same seat that Rotti had occupied just a few minutes earlier. How are you feeling?

"Still a little fuzzy, but overall I feel fine." Nathan smiled again, and Marni smiled back." I had a visitor a few minutes ago..."

**24.**

He knew about Marni's visitor already (after all, he was the one that asked Rotti to see her), but he decided to humor her for a little while before revealing the truth about his involvement.

Who was the visitor? he asked. She looked at him with excitement gleaming in her eyes, and Nathan had to turn away to hide a deep blush. When he turned back to her, she was holding out a buisness card; excitement still shining.

"Take a look at this!"

Nathan took the buisness card from her; knowing exactly whose name was on it. He pretended to take in every detail with awe before handing it back to her.

"Can you believe it? Rottissimo Largo came to see me IN PERSON!" She looked so happy, that Nathan decided that he simply must tell her the truth. He was just about to confess his involvement when Marni decided to speak.

"He said that someone asked him to see me. He also said that he would help me in any way that he can."

Did he tell you who asked him to see you?

"No... But I guessed." She gave him a serious look, and he automatically understood that she knew that it was him.

Nathan started to stutter, I just wanted to see if he could help you.

"Well, I would like to thank you. The thought is very mu..." her voice drifted off as her eyes darted to the door. Her expression changed to one of definate panic. Nathan turned around to see who it was, but when he saw who it was; he stopped dead.

It was a Largo; but it wasn't Rotti...

A 22 year old Luigi Largo was there instead...


	9. Parts 25, 26 and 27

**25.**

Luigi Largo stood in the doorway to Marni's hospital ward. His face was livid, and Nathan needed to do a double-take to actually make sure that he was there.

"Wallace! Aren't you late for work?" Nathan noticed that Luigi seemed to be slightly drunk as he spoke. "You had better fucking go now!" The look of sheer anger on his face was enough to make Nathan want to leave, and the sharp knife in his hand sealed the deal. He knew that he wasn't late for work, but Luigi was not one to be trifled with.

I should probably go... He said to Marni. Marni nodded to show her understanding, fear still prominent in her eyes. _Does she know him?_

Nathan stood up and started to leave. As he passed Luigi, Luigi stopped him and whispered "You had better be careful around her. Dad has shown an interest in her, and bad things can happen when people get between him and a woman." He then let Nathan go, and Nathan left; worry plastered on his face like a mask.

Luigi turned to Marni and simply said "Dad will see you again soon whore." Then he left...

26.

It had been a month since Marni had left the hospital, and she had never looked better. She stood before him; happiness shining in her eyes while holding the present before her.  
He had thought about what to get her for weeks, and he guessed that it had paid off.

"I can't believe that you would actually buy me something like this..." She took the gift out of its box: a gold necklace, with a small cameo pendant.  
I thought that you might like it. Nathan said, trying (and failing) to hide a small blush After all, it is your birthday. He gazed at her as she carefully placed the necklace around her neck. _My god, she is so beautiful..._

As she finished fastening the clasp, there was a knock on the door. Marni's eyes lit up again, this time with a different intensity.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I invited my friend here." She turned toward the door. _I've never met her friends before. I wonder what they are like... will they like me?_ Nathan felt as if he were going before a judge... and he felt nervous. His mind began to babble about her friends... _Do they know that i exist? will they hate me? What has Marni told them about me?_

He snapped out of his babbling mind as the door opened...

27.

The sight that greeted Nathan was strange. Standing in the doorway was a girl; not much more than a teenager... holding a walking stick and wearing a blank expression on her face. He knew it right away. _She is Blind._

The girl bumped into the door frame with a loud bang as she attempted to enter the room on her own. Marni took her hand and lead her to the table, and stood her before Nathan.

"Nathan... this is Mag." She placed Mag's hand into his and held them as she started to shake them up and down. "Mag, this is the man I was telling you about... Nathan." She dropped her hands, and they stopped shaking hands.

"I am pleased to meet you Nathan." Mag said. She had a nice voice, but she sounded incredibly shy. I'm pleased to meet you to Mag. She smiled brightly, and Nathan automatically realized why Marni liked Mag: she was shy, but she was also very kind... he could see it in her smile.

"Marni has told me about you, and from what I have heard... you are a good person." _She's not afraid to speak her mind..._ Thank you very much. I'm afraid that I haven't heard much about you at all. He gave a playful stare to Marni, who mouthed "_I was getting around to it..."_

Mag laughed. "Well, Marni is strange that way..."


	10. From the Author!

To All My Readers,

I am SO SORRY for not posting anything at all in this long period of time... But Illness, school and work have kept me from doing anything creative!

It pains me to see how my stories have drifted into nothingness, but I shall start writing again with a new enthusiasm!

For my Repo drabble fans: Luigi will be posted either by the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Shilo will soon follow!

For Dead (nathan's early repo days) fans: I am already working on a new chapter, and I hope to post it by Wednesday!

For fans of my Spring Awakening fic "the Boarding School": I will begin to write a new chapter next week! So it will be up soon!

Much love to everybody,

DeadMissMarni


End file.
